Fantasies and Dreams
by Carly86
Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit a planet were dreams become reality... What happens when they finally find out about each other's fantasies? Ten/Rose and lots of smut
1. Prologue

Hey, everyone! I have decided that I really need to practise my smut... so for this one you can expect smut in the beginning, middle and the end. I don't know yet how long this one will be... It's supposed get my head off things a little since I have some trouble with my other multi-part stories. It's not exactly a writer's block but I only get everything rather slowly written (thus the long time between the "30 things..." chapters among other things). Well, what's better than smut for that? ;)

And it plays somewhere in season 2. There won't be real spoilers though... maybe for the first season and christmas special, but nothing after that.

Next chapters will be longer... and please tell me what you think afterwards. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Hadn't had one in a long time... I own the computer and my Simpsons socks, but nothing from Doctor Who I'm afraid (otherwise I would lay on a beach somewhere instead of freezing my ass off).

**Prologue**

_Rose moaned when the Doctor finally thrust into her. He moved slowly but precisely, leaving her begging for more after every single stroke. Whispering sweet words, Rose couldn't comprehend in her heights of pleasure, into her ear, the Doctor's hands explored her slightly sweaty skin driving her even more to completion. When his tongue explored her mouth like it was trying to taste every little part of it, Rose knew she had to get active before the Doctor's caresses overpowered her completely. She pushed him back a little to invade his mouth instead and taste his sweetness. Moaning his approval, the Doctor pulled her up to sit on him without pulling out of her hot body. His breathing came in short gasps now, announcing his oncoming orgasm. Being also close, Rose screamed out in pleasure when they sped up their pace. Her entire body was shaking. She was close... so very, very close and-_

Rose was violently waken by a bouncing sensation under her. Glaring sidewards to see the reason for the rude interruption of the best dream in her life, she looked right into the Doctor's beaming face. He bounced, fully clothed (which was a pity), up and down on her bed, like a kid does to wake his parents on Christmas day... and looked just like one.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head! You have slept for-" He looked at an invisible watch. "-six hours precisely. We have landed on a wonderful planet for a brilliant new adventure. Ready?" The Doctor grinned broadly at her, like he had no care in the world.

Rose groaned, turned around and put her pillow on her head. "Go away."

The Time Lord looked completely shocked at her behaviour. She reacted the same whenever he woke her like this, but that little fact didn't keep him from being amazed. "Rose Tyler, out these doors... well, not _these_ doors exactly, outside the TARDIS of course... Wouldn't do to have a complete civilisation in front of your bedroom door. Not that they wouldn't fit inside the TARDIS... of course they would, but imagine their reaction when you leave your room on a bad hair day! Wouldn't do to begin the day with an arrow inside your head... really not..." He cleared his throat after this acute attack of meaningless rambling and continued, "Anyway, outside the TARDIS there is a completely new planet, a human from your time has never ever seen before and you want to _sleep?_" The Doctor wasn't able to understand humans' need for sleep. In his eyes, it was utterly ridiculous that they slept half their life away although they had a rather short one to begin with.

"They won't be gone in two hours... and even if they were, you have got a _time machine_. We can go back." Her still drowsy voice was muffled by her pillow, but she was sure he would catch every single word. Superior Time Lord physiology... he loved to remind her of that one.

"But I want to go no-ow!" the Doctor whined in response. "You are my partner! Companion! Side-kick! I can't do it without you!"

Thinking about another thing, he couldn't do without her (at least not like _that_), Rose was reminded of the greatest of great dreams she ever had and groaned into her pillow again.

Because of whatever reason, the Doctor saw her groan as a sound of agreement. "Brilliant! Get dressed and be in five minutes in the console room." He dashed out of the room before she was able to utter another word.

Rose put the pillow down, turned around, and glared at the TARDIS' ceiling like all of this was her fault. "Two minutes... two bloody minutes longer and..." She sighed and decided to forget the dream. It would never come true anyway...

~*~

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS' screen when Rose arrived in the console room, half an hour later. She took an extra long shower to annoy the Doctor for the rude interruption of her fantasy.

"Ah, there you are!" he said when she was approaching him. "You are 25,4573 minutes too late. Blimey, you humans have no sense for time at all..."

Rose rolled her eyes at his remark. Normally, she would be returning it with a smart one of her own, but he wore those damn glasses of his, which made him look both nerdy and incredible sexy and made it utterly impossible for Rose to concentrate. So much for forgetting that dream...

The Doctor looked scrutinizing at her. "Rose, are you alright? You seem strange somehow... And before I woke you up today..."

"W-What was before you woke me up?" Panic was evident in her voice, making the Doctor look even more concerned.

"You moaned in your sleep... Did you have a nightmare?"

Rose swallowed. How long did he watch her? Did he hear something else?

"N-Nope. Everything is alright. Just peachy, really."

The Doctor squinted his eyes at her, obviously not believing a word she said. "But there was also this strange scent in the air... I recognize it from somewhere but I can't say-"

"Adventure, right? Let's go, Doctor! Exploring new worlds, civilisations and all that." She took his hand in his and pulled him to the doors. The Doctor knew, she only wanted to distract him, but didn't press the matter. He was sure she would answer his questions when she was ready.

Together, they stepped out of the doors. The light of a new planet and adventure awaited them together with a change neither of them would ever have expected...

~*~

More? ;)


	2. Chapter 1

I hope it's not too bad... I really have to practise more...

Anyway, this chapter is much longer than any chapter I have written before, I think.  
As always, opinions are gold :)

~*~

Rose gasped at the sight. The Doctor landed the TARDIS on top of a small hill, which presented a great view of the city, they were going to visit. The buildings looked mostly futuristic but among those which nearly consisted completely out of a material similar to glass, stood some houses which seemed to be somehow out of place. They appeared to be made out of either stone or wood and reminded Rose of forest cabins. It seemed unreal to see them standing together like this... like past and future combined.

The Doctor grinned broadly when he took in her expression. "Beautiful, isn't it? This is the year 4012 and we are on the planet Omoron. The Zyron dynasty is on its height right now."

"Zyron dynasty?"

"Yep," he answered, popping the 'p'. "Zyron, the golden Age of Omoron. Never did this planet see a more peaceful time than that."

Rose looked sceptically after his remark. When the Doctor said something was 'peaceful', they usually ended up running, hopping or crawling for their lives.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! It really is peaceful. The Nameless and Godless are living peacefully side by side."

"Nameless and Godless? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, the Omorons are divided into two groups. One group, the Nameless, believe in a higher being and live without luxury to honour it. They have all kinds of festivals and rituals... You should see the Sun Dance! It's lovely, really! The women wear costumes which shine in the light of the suns... there are two by the way, and reflect the light in different colours while the men play music to enhance the audience's senses. The Dance should be in two days... we could stay to watch it. Do you want to watch it, Rose?" He looked at her like an eager puppy and Rose nearly expected him to waggle with a non-existent tail.

Amused by his enthusiasm, she gave him a brilliant smile and said, "Sure, I would love to."

The Doctor beamed back. "Brilliant! You will love it."

"So... the other group?"

"Oh, yes! The Godless! They are pretty good scientists and have high advanced technology. They were the first to develop interactive television. I mean real interactive television! You can catch a criminal or explore a haunted house without leaving your living room. Although, the Omorons mental abilities are very high developed, so they are kind of cheating," the Doctor said, rubbing his ear. "Anyway! Apart from other civilisations, the Omorons know how to live in perfect harmony with each other. No wars, no fights, no crimes. Safest place. Just peace, love and the best banana daiquiris in the whole universe! Some people say, dreams come true on this planet... well, mine sure do!" He beamed at her and reached for her hand. "Ready to explore the capital city of Omoron?"

"No, not really..."

"Great, then-... eh, what?" Rose's unexpected reply came... well, unexpected.

"I'm not ready because I think you are hiding something," she said glaring at him. "You say a planet is peaceful and an hour later, we are either running away from some aliens with poisonous arrows or are getting arrested for indecent behaviour. You say something is safe and I end up as a hostage, pet or concubine. I enjoy our adventures, Doctor, I really do... but for once I would like to _know_ what awaits us."

"Hey, it's not like that!" Rose's glare intensified. "Well, not always like that..." Her eyes bored into his. "Not... often?" She knitted her brows. "Alright, alright! It is usually like that... but not this time! I made sure this would be relaxing trip. No running for your life or saving the world, I promise."

"Okay, let's say I believe you... why exactly are we here then? Not that this isn't impressive or something, because it really is, but when we aren't helping someone... what's the real reason of our being here?"

"Well, I thought we could need a break and this place is just perfect! They have a lovely spa, more leisure facilities than you can count and the Nameless' dances and rituals supply cultural experiences. We can even get a room in a hotel, if you want to. Spend a week or two..."

Rose was more than a little suspicious... the Doctor spending voluntarily more time than necessary in one place? Thinking about everything, he said about the planet, it finally dawned on her. "...we are here because of the banana daiquiris, right?"

The Doctor looked like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "You won't believe me, if I say no, right?"

"Nope."

"Damn." The Doctor rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "But I also wanted you to have a good time..."

Rose grinned and hugged his arm, bumping her shoulder against his. "You always do and I always have. Want to get going?"

The Time Lord desperately hoped, she wouldn't notice the faint blush that graced his cheeks when his arms brushed slightly against her breast. This incarnation was either much more sensitive to touching than his previous ones, or it was Rose herself who brought the change. Either way, every day it became more difficult for him to keep his composure in her presence. Like today, when she made those sounds in her sleep and wriggled around in her pink camisole, which barely covered her. He blushed again when he remembered how the thin material slid up her creamy thighs, revealing new skin to him very close to-... better not to think about that. Thankfully, he managed to cover Rose up without waking her. They would only be embarrassed otherwise...

"Doctor, are you alright? Your face looks a little red..." Rose put her hand on his forehead, leaned a little forward and revealed much more of her cleavage than the Doctor could handle right now. "Damn, I have no idea how a Time Lord's forehead is supposed to feel with a fever..."

The Doctor gently gripped her wrist and tugged it away. "Don't worry, I'm always alright. Come on, the first sun is going to set in an hour... it's a hassle to find a decent room afterwards."

If Rose didn't know any better, she would say the Doctor was embarrassed... but a mighty Time Lord embarrassed about whatever? Not likely...

~*~

The Doctor didn't promise too much. The Omorons were humanoid, blue-skinned aliens who seemed to have always a big grin on their faces. The atmosphere in the streets was decidedly cheerful and a few Omorons were even dancing and singing while going home or to whatever resembled a Mass on this planet. There were flying cars as well as carriages pulled by strange creatures and screens promoting new products along with members of the Nameless who advertised their dances and shows.

The Doctor grinned when he saw Rose's astonished face. "All of this must be strange for you. The Godless go to walk much like your lot, only a lot happier and less stressed. The Nameless gain money through their festivals, dances and such. Most of them are self-supporters, though... They have got farms and cattle, so they don't really have to work because they aren't interested in luxurious goods... but it is fun for them to show their culture to tourists and since those love to get souvenirs from the places they visit... it's a win-win situation. See, why I brought you here? Not all civilisations are warlike... there are also those who are just happy to be alive!" the Doctor said, beaming at her.

"But... it won't be always like this, right?"

His smile suddenly became wistful. "No... in approximately two hundred years, there will be an invasion. Nothing will ever be the same here again..."

"Doctor, who-"

"Alright, Rose Tyler. We still have to find a room... better hurry."

Rose wanted to asked who invaded this wonderful planet but the Doctor's interruption was answer enough for her... He probably didn't want to upset her with the knowledge of how incredible cruel her race could be...

~*~

The Spa the Doctor chose for them to stay was unbelievable huge. Around twenty swimming pools, various places to enjoy alien sports, three restaurants with all kinds of food, five bars (probably his reason for choosing this place) and sunbeds which get your skin the perfect colour in thirty seconds (the Doctor advised against using it, though... they were built for blue skin and he rather preferred Rose being all pink and yellow than blue).

Stepping up to the front desk, they were welcomed by a female, wide grinning Omoron. "Welcome to Pleasure Palace!" Rose frowned when she heard the name. "I'm Pama, how may I help you?"

"Lovely to meet you. Pama! I'm Doctor John Smith and this is my... assistant. Miss Rose Tyler. Our intergalactic IDs, see?" He showed her his psychic paper. "We would like to have the best suite you can offer us."

"The bridal suite it is then." She typed on her keyboard until she saw their faces. "Oh, you two aren't together? I'm so sorry! I just thought... never mind. We also have a suite in the 50th floor. Two bedrooms and very luxurious. Comes even with two Fantasy Cabins. Eight thousand credits the night."

The Doctor grinned at her. "We will take it. We aren't sure how long we are going to stay here, yet. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is, Dr. Smith. Here is your key card. Do you have any luggage?"

"Nope, we had to leave on short notice."

"The suite comes with a big clothes closet. It provides male and female clothes. We could also order something for you..."

"No, that's quite alright. Thank you."

The Doctor lead Rose to the lift. His hand on her back reminded her involuntarily of the way he held her in the dream she had and sent shivers through her body.

"Rose, are you cold?"

She cursed her overly active imagination in moments like this. "No, just... excited. This place is so very beautiful."

And it was. The lobby was full of golden statues, which seemed to have a light of their own... at least Rose couldn't see even one lamp or other source of light. The building itself consisted, like half of the city, mostly out of glass and was held together by a type of wood, Rose had never seen before. It shimmered silvery and had beautiful flower carvings.

While passing one of the columns, she ran her fingers over it.

"Amborra wood. One of the hardest types of wood in the universe," the Doctor said next to her, startling Rose a little. "A toothpick made out of it would be able to hold twenty elephants. Well... if they are able to balance that well of course!" He grinned broadly but then began to look thoughtful. "Wonder how they managed to cut so much of it..."

"It must be pretty expensive..." Rose mentioned, thinking about mahogany.

"For others it would be. Amborra trees only grow on this planet, but the Omorons have more than enough of it. As long as they are left alone..."

A _ping_ announced the arrival of the lift. "Come on! Wouldn't want to wait for the next one... this thing has 155 floors!"

~*~

Their suite was simply gorgeous. It was similar arranged to the lobby, with panorama windows, golden statues and the strange wood which made a perfect contrast to the gold.

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asked her excitedly. The best part of showing companions the universe was to watch their awed expressions and Rose's were especially beautiful. She was so full of life that he sometimes thought, he wouldn't deserve to be near her. Not after what he had done... what he was capable of doing...

"Like it? I love it! It's _so_ beautiful!"

The Doctor pushed his dark thoughts away when Rose rushed through the rooms, trying to take everything in. He would have enough time to brood later.

"Doctor, what is this thing?" Rose asked out of one of the rooms.

"Fantasy Cabins," the Doctor answered after following her. "I have never been in one of them myself, but they are supposed to act out your fantasies and dreams."

The room consisted of two cabins. Every cabin had only a comfortable looking deckchair standing in it. Something like a helmet levitated over the chair as if it was waiting for someone to sit down on it.

"Like Matrix? Put on the helmet and you are in a computer generated world?"

The Doctor sighed deeply. "You and your Hollywood films... Nah, not really. The helmet dives into your thoughts, finds out your deepest fantasies and BAM! You live it. Sound, taste, scent... everything feels exactly like in real life."

"So, like Matrix," Rose said with her tongue between her teeth.

"... maybe. But the comparison is rather unworthy, Rose!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say... can we try it out?"

The Doctor was still sulking but the prospect of a new experience was enough to make him giddily happy again. "Sure, why not? Although... you don't have a strange likeness for pain, do you?"

Rose's eyebrows shot up. "Not that I know of... why do you ask?"

"Weeell, I don't know if they can also produce pain... some people rather like that, after all..." He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Whatever, there is probably a word you can say when you have enough. Ready to find out your deepest desires, Rose Tyler?"

Rose swallowed. She knew very well what they were... "You are also going to use one, right?"

"'Course I will. Can't leave all the fun to you."

"Will you... be able to hear me?"

The Doctor frowned. "Are you embarrassed about me finding out about your fantasies?"

"'Course I am... they are kind of private after all..."

He grinned at her. "I was kidding, Rose. Of course they are! The cabins are soundproofed so you don't have to worry about it."

"Okay, that's good. I only have to sit down in the chair?"

"Yep, everything works on it's own. Ready?"

"Ready."

They stepped both inside a cabin and closed the doors behind them.

~*~

Rose sat down on the chair and the helmet sank immediately on her head. Suddenly, the room vanished in front of her and she stood in... nothingness.

"Welcome to Fantasy Cabin! Is this your first visit?" asked a pleasant sounding female voice.

"Ehm, yes?" Rose answered, not sure if she did it right.

"Wonderful! Fantasy Cabin will show you the world of your dreams! If you want to leave, say EXIT. If you want to quit and save your fantasy for later, please say SAVE. We wish you a pleasant experience!"

Letters suddenly flashed in front of her eyes: PRESENTED TO YOU BY AMBORRADON! YOUR NUMBER ONE PROVIDER OF AMBORRA WOOD!

Rose shook her head in disbelief. Wasn't there a place _without_ advertisements?

All of a sudden, the room vanished again and transferred into-

"The console room? What on Raxacoricofallapatorius am I doing here?" Rose looked perplexed around her. Her deepest fantasy couldn't consist of standing alone in the console room, could it? She nearly thought this thing was broken when she heard a deep and growling voice behind her.

"Rose..."

She turned around and saw the Doctor, looking at her like she was the prey and he the predator.

He was in front of her in an instant, pushed her against the console and pressed his lips to hers. Everything felt so unbelievable real... he even smelt like the real thing... of time and space... a scent only those who travelled inside the TARDIS could recognise.

Rose had only enough time to think, one of her fantasies had to be sex inside the console room before she drowned in the Doctor's kisses.

He massaged her lips with his, tasted the sweetness of her mouth and explored her body with his hands. Slowly, he tugged at her blouse, trying to open it without stopping the kiss and groaning in frustration when he was unable to do so.

Rose moaned into his mouth, when his hips brushed against hers and she was able to feel exactly how excited he was. The Doctor suddenly ripped her blouse apart, sending buttons flying everywhere and pulled it off of her shoulders. After freeing her of that annoying piece of clothing, he left her mouth (Rose growled her disapproval) to began to nibble at the sensitive skin of her neck (she moaned in response again). His hands opened the fly of her jeans and pushed it over her hips, leaving her standing in her knickers and bra.

"W-Wait. I have to take off my-" She stopped when she looked down to her feet. Jeans, plimsolls and socks were gone. "Oh, I _love_ this!" she exclaimed and grabbed the Doctor by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him in for another kiss.

She invaded his mouth, making him writhe in response and pushed the jacket off his shoulders. His tie was gone next and Rose nipped on his earlobe while working on the buttons of his shirt. Moaning under her ministrations, the Doctor grabbed her bum and she jumped up to encircle his waist with her legs. He carried her over to the jump seat, where she sat down and opened the fly of his trousers. The Doctor growled when Rose pushed them together with his pants over his slim hips and freed his aching cock.

She swallowed hard at the sight. It was much bigger than she expected and sent a shiver of anticipation through her body. His member, although bigger than she has seen one before, looked otherwise exactly like a human male's, which encouraged her a little. She wondered briefly if he really looked that way or if it was just her imagination which created him like this... Gently she touched his cock with her hand, exploring the sensitive skin.

The Doctor moaned at the contact. "Rose... _please_, want you..."

Rose ignored him and continued to touch his hot shaft. She expected him to be as cold as the rest of his body and it surprised her to find the contrary. If everything came from her mind, shouldn't he be cold?

The Doctor grabbed her wrist when she continued to move her hand up and down on him. "_Please,_ Rose. I can't..."

Rose grinned at him and stood up to get that annoying shirt off his body. After throwing it behind her, she moved her hands over his chest and pinched his nipple, smirking mischievously at him. The Doctor growled and opened her bra for revenge. He sucked on her nipple and bit her slightly, making Rose gasp. She couldn't believe how wet she was... Her panties had to be completely drenched...

The Time Lord was apparently thinking along the same lines. His hands moved slowly down her body until he reached her knickers and pulled them down. He grinned at her before touching the sensitive knob of nerves and making her scream in pleasure. Rose got weak in the knees when he suddenly pushed two fingers inside of her hot body. She sat down on the jump seat and spread her legs widely.

The Doctor obviously expected her to do so. He grinned brightly at her and removed his fingers from her body. Rose groaned, already missing the contact and gasped when his fingers were suddenly replaced by his tongue. Spreading her legs even wider apart to give him better access, she looked at his head between her thighs. The mere sight drove her insane and she moaned when his tongue found her centre.

"Doctor... inside me... Now!"

The Doctor didn't need to hear that twice. He took hold of her thighs and pulled her up around his waist again. With one quick thrust, he was inside of her.

Rose couldn't believe how good it felt to have him filling her. She trembled when he pushed hard inside her body and moaned with every movement of him. After a few thrusts she felt like she was going to burst.

"Come for me, Rose..." the Doctor whispered into her ear. It was enough to sent her over the edge and she came with an ear-shattering scream.

The Doctor sped up his pace when he felt her contracting around him and came soon after her, filling Rose with his hot seed.

He stayed inside of her until both of them caught their breath and kissed her nose before touching her forehead with his.

"I love you, Rose."

When she looked up into his eyes, surprised by his words, he suddenly vanished together with the console room and she sat in the deckchair again, fully clothed and completely sated.

"Damn... I _so_ need one of these things for my own!"

She stood up and wondered what the Doctor's fantasies were, before leaving the cabin.

~*~

Please leave a review :)


	3. Chapter 2

*blushes* Ehm... nevermind. ^^""

This story kind of has a hold on me, so I just got to write the next chapter first... Still stuck with the other ones, though.  
Anyway, I'm quite content with this one what didn't happen with a smut scene in... ever XD  
Arg... here I go, rambling again although I wanted to write less comments...  
Anywho, hope you enjoy it :)

~*~

The Doctor stared in awe at his surroundings. If he was honest with himself, he expected something... naughtier than this but it made sense when he thought about it. One of his deepest desires, a desperate wish from his heart... Gallifrey. Of course, he saw the beautiful orange sky of his home planet again. The Citadel in the distance, silver-leaved trees, deep red grass... everything was exactly like he remembered and his hearts clenched at the sight. It was an unbelievable joy along with sadness that filled him. However real it looked, smelt and felt, it would never be truly there... never be real. A fantasy however real it felt, would never bring his people back to life and fill the emptiness in his hearts... the blank space inside his head.

He picked up one of the silver leaves and let his fingers glide over the smooth surface. No other planet, no matter how beautiful, would ever be able to beat the sight of Gallifrey in autumn... When the silver leaves covered the ground and reflected the light of the suns... making the whole planet look like it was encased with gold.

When tears fell down his cheeks, the Doctor knew it would only hurt him more and more, if he saw his home world any longer.

With hoarse voice, he spoke to the machine, "I-" he swallowed and began again. "I would like to see another fantasy..."

The Citadel and red grass vanished, as well as the leaf inside his hand and a dark room appeared in its place. Being only lit by a few torches, it looked kind of eery... exactly like-

"A dungeon?" the Doctor said after regaining his composure. "What am I supposed to do in a dun-..." His voice trailed off when he spotted a shackled and very, _very_ naked Rose chained to the wall.

He grinned broadly and looked at the ceiling. "See? That's more like it..." the Doctor said to the machine. "Didn't know I had a thing for bondage, though..." He shrugged. "All of those captivities are bound to get to your head some day, I suppose."

He took a step forward to look at Rose more closely. Her head hang down and she was unable to see him.

"Rose? Are you alright?" he asked after a while. "Because a hurt or even dead Rose is no fantasy at all... more like a nightmare..." No response. "Rose?"

He heard a quiet sniff. "I'm sorry that I'm such a bad girl, Doctor..." she finally said, looking up at him, desire and mirth in her eyes. "_Please_, punish me!"

It finally dawned on him what kind of fantasy this was. "O-Oh... wow, I'm a pervert!" he exclaimed, beaming like this realisation was a great discovery. "Brilliant!"

"Doctor, _please_..." Rose purred in her uncomfortable position.

"Only to be sure, though... When you say 'punish me', you mean mind-blowing sex, right?" Virtual Rose or not, the Doctor didn't want to do anything she didn't want him to do.

Beginning to look rather impatient, she replied, "Doctor, you do have to play along, you know? This isn't _my_ fantasy... Well, at least in _my_ fantasy, _you_ would be the one chained up."

He furrowed his brow, looking scrutinising at her. "How does this work exactly?" he asked quietly. "Are you just saying what I want you to say or is everything, fantasies included, like the real Rose?"

Instead of her, the machine answered him. "Fantasy Cabins are able to copy every person exactly like they are as long as they are situated on our planet. Other persons are solely reconstructed from the costumers' memories."

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief. "Have you people ever heard of privacy?" The female voice stayed silent. "Thought so..." he muttered and returned his gaze to Rose. "So... everything about you is the same. Body, smell, taste, reactions, ... fantasies." His eyes roamed over her body. "Everything. I can do what I always wanted to do to you... _with_ you... and she will never find out..."

Despite all of that, he was still reluctant to give in to his desires. This Rose might not be the real thing, but she was the same in every single way and if he... _they_... really did that now, he would know her body intimately without her ever knowing about it.

The Doctor looked deeply into Rose's eyes. "You are the same. Completely. Feelings, too. If she... the real Rose... didn't want me that way, I wouldn't be able to have this fantasy, correct?"

"Affirmative," answered the female voice.

He grinned broadly. That meant that Rose, the real Rose, really wanted him... and not only that, she had to be quiet kinky!

"Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed and his lips covered hers. Real one or not, later when he finished this fantasy, he would make sure Rose knew _exactly_, what he did with her virtual self...

~*~

Rose (the real thing) meanwhile took a long shower while the Doctor was still engulfed by his fantasy. She didn't wonder why his 'session' (she decided to call it session...) took much longer than hers... He was probably on a planet with countless banana dishes and didn't want to leave until his visual self was as fat as a balloon. It was unthinkable for her that the mighty Time Lord had desires so much like her own...

Thinking anew about her recent experience, she felt heat invading her body again and was quite glad that the Doctor wasn't here right now... She would probably pounce on him like a dog in heat.

Deciding, _not_ to follow this thought any more, Rose turned on the cold water and screamed when it connected with her hot skin. When the thoughts returned after her body adjusted to the temperature, she wondered if she had enough time for another fantasy before the Doctor was back...

~*~

The Doctor sucked on Rose's bottom lip, enjoying the feeling of her sweet mouth, while his hands moved over her hot body. He grinned into her when he smelt her arousal and remembered the scent from only hours ago.

Resting one hand on her hip, the other on her cheek, he smirked at her and leaned in to whisper into her ear, "You had a wet dream today... you really _are_ a bad girl."

Rose leaned into his hand, eyes clouded with desire. "Yes, I am. I'm so sorry, Doctor."

"Ooh, don't be. I love you being bad..." he replied, before biting her earlobe gently. "My bad, bad wolf... now, it's time for your punishment."

She gasped when he suddenly pinched her nipple and his other hand kneaded the free breast. They quickly stood to attention and judging by the sound, Rose made, became more sensitive with every touch. The Doctor sucked on the nipple, he pinched before, and let his tongue glide over the hot flesh, weighing both breasts with his hands. Hearing how her breathing quickened, he looked up to see her face.

Rose's eyes were closed, cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted. Unable to resist such an inviting sight, the Doctor put his lips on hers again. Writhing under his ministration, she moaned into his mouth and tugged at the chains. The Doctor knew, she was dying to touch him and it made him desire her more than he ever thought possible. His hands wandered down her slender body, trying to feel every part of her soft skin, and burning it to memory. He swallowed every sound she made as he pushed his tongue into her burning mouth and began a battle with her own. Being the dominant one from the start, the Doctor soon overpowered her and Rose drowned in his kisses. Lost in these sensations, his trousers began to feel unbelievable tight but he couldn't get himself to leave her sweet mouth for even a second.

Rose moaned loudly, when his hand found her centre and the Doctor smelt a new rush of her arousal. He groaned when her scent filled his nostrils and roughly pushed two fingers into her. Surprised by this unexpected penetration, Rose threw her head back and screamed in pleasure. Her voice, being reflected by the dungeon walls, filled the Doctor's ears and vibrated through his every core. Not able to hold on much longer, he withdrew his hand and opened his trousers to free his painfully stiff member. Rose looked down, her eyes widening at the sight and licked her lips hungrily.

The Doctor leaned in to whisper into her ear. "See how hard I am for you?" he said, voice drunk with desire. "Tell me, what you want me to do."

Rose looked at him with hooded eyes. "I-... I want y- you to.."

"Say it," he commanded, before sucking on her neck, gentle but strong enough to leave a mark.

"I- I want to feel you inside of me," she panted, tugging at the chains. "_Please_, I want to feel you."

The Doctor grinned, spread her thighs and teased her entrance with the head of his cock.

Rose groaned in frustration and the Doctor, despite being on the brink of insanity himself, smirked at her reaction.

"Tell me more clearly Rose... what _exactly_ do you want me to do?" His still whispering voice was deep and growling, so unlike his usual one. He was surprised to discover this side of him... never before had he been so... so very _human_, in his desires.

"I want... I want to feel your hard cock inside of me, _Doctor_," Rose finally voiced her wish and with a rather animalistic growl, the Doctor thrust into her.

Rose's moans filled the dark dungeon. Her back scratched slightly against the wall. Having the feeling it turned her more on than was painful, he continued to thrust merciless inside of her slick heat... making her beg for more and tear on the chains. Soon, he felt her convulse around him and heard her screaming his name in pleasure. The Doctor followed moments after with the most enormous orgasm he had ever had.

Exhausted, he let go of her and their bodies slumped down, completely sated and radiating with joy.

The Doctor's head rested on Rose's shoulder, while he felt his wild thundering hearts slowing down.

"Doctor," He looked up when he heard her voice. "you know how much I love you, right?"

Blinking, surprised at her confession, he opened his mouth but before he was able to answer, the dungeon dissolved.

The cabin returned and he was back in the deckchair... exactly as he has been before. Exactly... except for-

"Damn, I should have thought of that..." he said, looking down at the dark stain on his trousers.

He took his jacket off to hold it in front of him and left the room, only to run into a wet, towel clad and very real Rose.

"S-Sorry, I didn't..." Rose's voice trailed off when she noticed the familiar look inside his eyes. Being suspicious because of her discovery, she squinted her eyes at him. "Doctor, what fantasy did you-"

"Excuse me, I have to use the loo," he cut her off and rushed to the bathroom, leaving the gaping Rose behind.

Although the Doctor wanted, now more than ever, to bring their relationship to an entirely new level, he just couldn't bring himself to do so now...

Not without teasing her at least a little.

~*~

Review? *makes puppy dog eyes*


	4. Interlude

It happened... I have caught a cold. I'm always pretty whiny when I'm ill and then my writing becomes rather... fluffy. So, that's the excuse for the beginning :P

Hope you are ready for some foreplay ;)

~*~

Rose glared at everyone and everything while walking through the crowds of giddy aliens. She felt all cranky, moody and sulky. All she wanted to do was to enjoy another fantasy... but the Doctor had other things in mind. After returning from the bathroom, suddenly dressed in an awful blue suit (where did he get that thing?!), he threw a yellow sun dress over to her, said to be ready in 5,8654 minutes (she needed eight for good measure) and dragged her over to the market place. Normally, she would enjoy looking at the different stalls and alien goods, but this time she could only think about what awaited her in the hotel room.

What would be next? Would she finally see the Doctor's bedroom? A quick shag in the shower? Would he screw her on the floor or would it rather be the classical sex on the beach?

Rose felt heat rising to her cheeks (and other places...) while she thought about the countless possibilities and her eyes searched automatically for the Doctor. A smile crept to her face when she found him negotiating with an Omoron about some part he needed for the TARDIS. Whatever it would be, it had to be fantastic!

~*~

The Doctor shivered slightly when he felt her eyes upon him. For some time now, he had been able to sense Rose's presence... could feel her excitement, anger and joy. Sometimes he believed it had something to do with the Bad Wolf, a debris from the time vortex coursing through her body... building a connection between them so unique and incomparable like no other.

At other times, he thought it was just _her, _just Rose who was unique... who broke through the defences he built up to protect his soul, his hearts... like they were made of paper, like it was the most natural thing in the world for her. Then he allowed himself the luxury to think, she had been born for him and he for her... his ultimate companion. Still... she was human and he would outlive her by centuries.

Was becoming lovers worth the heartbreak, he would surely suffer if she ever left him? Would decades full of love and joy be worth centuries of loneliness and hurt?

He turned around. When their eyes met over the crowd and her face broke into a brilliant smile, he had his answer and returned the smile no less jubilant. Every second, minute, year, decade and century of sorrow would be worth a moment like this.

~*~

Rose's heart thumbed wildly in her chest when the Doctor looked at her. There was something in his eyes, she didn't see before... it was like a veil fell down from them and revealed an emotion, he hid from her until now... an emotion she wouldn't dare to voice.

After swallowing hard at the thought (and having a more than naughty vision of them in the console room), she put another brilliant smile on her face and went over to him to show him a blue alien necklace, she just bought.

"Ah, Nerum glass... would be careful with that," he exclaimed after eyeing the jewel from all sides. "Like most ornaments on this planet, it has the power to strengthen telepathic abilities. It's like a multiplier of some sorts... shouldn't have much of an effect on humans, though. I, on the other hand... _could_...-" His voice suddenly trailed off and he got a dreamy look on his face. Noticing her curious gaze, he cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway! We should go back to the Spa. That lovely chap over there-" He pointed to the only grumpy looking Omoron in the whole place. "-said they got a special show every night."

Rose frowned at him. "What's so special about it, if they have it every day?"

"...Blimey, you really _do_ ask the right questions all the time!" he answered, looking proudly at her.

When she directed her attention to the next stall, the Doctor quickly purchased a ring out of the same material as the necklace. It may have no effect on humans, but people with strong telepathic abilities like him would be able to sent snippets of thoughts and feelings to other beings without touching them. Though, that was only possible when they had no psychic barriers, of course. Like humans for example... humans like Rose...

The Doctor suddenly cackled with laughter and took the ring from the slightly startled alien.

_Oh,_ he was going to have _so_ much fun with this!

~*~

It turned out that the show consisted of fireworks, dances and more alien alcohol, Rose ever saw before (and she has had her fair share when Jack was still travelling with them...). Feeling already slightly tipsy after three Violette drinks, she laughed heartedly and tried to drag the Doctor onto the dance floor.

"Come on! You didn't show me your moves in this body yet..." Rose breathed out, being suddenly more aroused then she should be when she looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Ah, you would love that, eh? Me showing you my moves..." he replied suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Rose blushed from head to toe when another wave of desire shot through her and she suddenly imagined him pressing her against a wall. Being slightly shaky from the sudden sensations invading her body, she sat down again and fanned air to her hot face.

The Doctor, being the picture of oblivious concern, leaned over to her and put his cool hand on her forehead. She shuddered from the sudden contact... his hand felt much better on her heated skin than it should...

"Rose, are you alright? You look _so_ hot..."

Her blush deepened at his choice of words and with a sudden jerk, Rose jumped up. "I'm going to the Ladies!" she yelled more than said and made her way through the dancing crowd.

The Doctor grinned to himself.

_'Stage One, cleared!'_

_~*~_

With shaky hands, Rose opened the door and went over to the mirrors to take a glance at her slightly dishevelled reflection. What the hell was wrong with her?! She might have had a little too much to drink but that still shouldn't make her body react like that... well, not unless there was an aphrodisiac in the drinks. But the Doctor also drank them and looked totally normal... as well as the rest of the people. Their different physiology might make them react differently to it of course, but something like that was rather unlikely, wasn't it? Well, she sure wasn't able to ask the Doctor about it... Admitting, she had been highly aroused in public, while looking at him no less, would be too much of a humiliation for her.

Suddenly, another dose of extreme arousal rushed through her too hot body. She grabbed the sink for support when corresponding pictures to the feelings invaded her mind.

_The Doctor and Rose were in the library, laying in front of the fireplace. He kissed every little part of her body and she moaned loudly when he reached the one place, where she wanted him to be. He did things with his tongue, she would never even dream to imagine and brought her to ecstasy in mere minutes. She breathed heavily when the Doctor crawled her body up again and she ran her fingers through his unbelievable great hair, while invading his cold mouth with her hot tongue. _

_Panting from the lack of oxygen, even his respiratory bypass system couldn't compensate, the Doctor looked deeply into her eyes and whispered, "Rose... that is only a small part of what I want to do to you." _

When she awoke from her dream, or whatever it was she just experienced, Rose remembered his last words exactly and blushed furiously. Somehow, this very last sentence seemed more real than even the fantasy, she had in that strange machine...

~*~

The Doctor was more than glad to sit on a table with a rather long tablecloth. He might have overdid the last vision a little... Now, even his body reacted to it and brought him into a rather delicate situation. It didn't matter though... he brought his message across and now it would only be a matter of time until Rose understood him completely. Sure, he could just talk with her about it but a foreplay like _this_ was much more fun.

He fumbled with the ring on his finger when he saw her approaching, looking more than a little shaky and downright confused. The Doctor reached for her hand asked her what was wrong when she shuddered at the contact and blushed deeply. Grinning inwardly at her cuteness, he didn't notice before, he poured her another drink and watched astonished when she drowned it in one gulp.

The Doctor put the bottle away before Rose was able to drink any more. He intended this night to last as long as possible after all and couldn't possible take advantage of a drunk Rose... Feeling his erection softening a little, he asked her for a dance and grinned at her troubled expression.

_Oh_, they would have fun indeed...

~*~

Next time, it's smut again :). And thank you very much for the reviews (guess I am a little faster with encouragements like that *hint* *hint*) ;)


	5. Chapter 3

Rose stared nervously at him, being completely torn between staying and running back to the safety of her room. The Doctor stood in front of her, one arm behind his back, the other reaching out to her and his upper body slightly bowed. He was the picture of courtesy and when he asked her to dance, Rose's stomach fluttered like it was suddenly hosting thousands of little butterflies. Rose knew it wouldn't be wise to accept, her body reacted to the slightest movements of him in waves of unbelievable arousal, but the mere thought of being finally held by him, was stronger than anything else. Rose smiled shyly up at him and tried not to moan as she felt another wave of pleasure hitting her, when she touched his hand with hers. Slowly, he pulled her up, led her to the dance floor, and Rose flushed deeply when his thumb caressed gently the back of her hand. Images flooded her mind again... this time of the Doctor brushing his fingers over the sensitive nipple of her right breast. The vision vanished as fast as it came and Rose stumbled at the sudden return to reality. Instead of falling down however, she landed in the grinning Doctor's arms... he must have noticed her dizziness and moved to steady her. Blushing, Rose looked up and grinned back while mumbling a quiet 'thanks' to him. That only made his grin wider and his hand slid down from her shoulders to her back and further down until it settled just inches away from her bum. Rose shivered violently, when she suddenly felt his hand through her clothes as if he would touch her naked skin instead of the dress. Blushing again (and cursing her body to be that responsive to him), she looked away from his smug face.

If Rose didn't know any better, she would suspect him to know _exactly _how she was feeling in his presence right now as well as _why_ it happened. That grin, the slightly raised eyebrows, the mirth in his eyes... all of it usually meant, the Doctor knew something she didn't and enjoyed every little second of it.

Rose gasped when he suddenly pressed her body flush against his. Unnoticed by her, a new song began to play and the Time Lord moved to the music, literally dragging her along. A little embarrassed of her being that lost in her thoughts, Rose moved along with him and giggled when he whirled her around. She didn't recognised the song (alien after all...) but it was a rather slow and sensual dance... at least the Doctor made it to be. When Rose looked around she indeed couldn't see anyone else who danced nearly as close together as they did.

"Rose... don't you want to lay your arms around my neck. Everyone else does it, too."

She nearly jumped at the low, sensual sound of his voice and looked again at the other couples. They did indeed dance like that but had at least a few inches between their bodies. Rose on the other hand had her hands on his shoulders and was able to feel every singly muscle from the Doctor with the rest of her body... and not only that, by now she could even feel his _skin_ against hers.

Fighting images of him nibbling on her ear and drawing patters on her sensitive body, she managed to answer, "Do you really think that would be a good idea?" It surprised her how normal her voice sounded, by now she expected it to consist solely of moans and gasps.

"Oh, I think it would be brilliant," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine and bringing back images, she tried so hard to fight.

Without further ado, he took her hands and lay them around his neck. Rose buried her head into his shoulder when the Doctor in her vision turned his attention from her ear to her neck and gently sucked and bit her skin. She tried to suppress the moan escaping her mouth but when she felt the imaginary Time Lord caressing the sensitive skin on her back, Rose pressed her mouth hard against the real Doctor's jacket and couldn't stop a sigh escaping her lips.

~*~

Unnoticed by Rose, the Doctor in turn did his best to suppress a groan. Feeling her soft body pressed against him and sending these images to her made it unbelievable difficult to control a certain part of his autonomy. As a Time Lord, the Doctor had by far more control over his body than a human man but concerning Rose, this didn't seem to apply. When she sighed into his jacket (yeah, he did hear it), he in fact wanted to do nothing more than to press her against the nearest wall and have his wicked way with her, audience be damned... but he had to be patient. Their first, _real_ time was supposed to be special and he was determined to bring Rose to her knees with the longest and most intensive foreplay ever! Well, not literally... he didn't want to bring Rose literally to her knees. Not in that sense... not if she didn't want to. Although... if she wanted to...

The Doctor tensed when he heard Rose suddenly gasp. Did he just...?

~*~

Rose widened her eyes in shock, when she received another image.

_Both of them were now fully dressed and this time, she kneed in front of him and opened his trousers. The Doctor moaned, when his hard member popped free and Rose licked her lips at the sight. She had never been the type to do blow jobs... Jimmy loved them and since she was head over heels for him, she did him that 'favour' sometimes but Mickey, being his sweet self, respected her dislikes and never asked for it. But now... seeing the Doctor's hard cock in front of her, she wasn't repelled in the slightest. Strange enough, she even thought he looked delicious. Tentatively, she touched his tip with her tongue and smiled when the Doctor growled in response. Delicious indeed..._

_Being a little braver now, Rose circled his head, while caressing the rest of his member with terrible gentle fingers. He groaned when she continued her teasing and she noticed how his fingers twitched at his sides. The Doctor obviously wanted Rose to take him fully into her mouth, but being ever the gentleman, he neither voiced nor took what he wanted but left everything up to her. _

_Rose grinned and blew gently against his head, making him shiver and bucking his hips involuntarily. Rose's grin widened at the Doctor's behaviour. His erection seemed to be almost painful and so, after taking pity on him, in one quick motion, she took him into her mouth._

_The Doctor moaned loudly, when his cock dived into the warmth of her and Rose began to move her head up and down on him._

~*~

The Doctor held Rose close to his body. The fantasy, he sent involuntarily to her seemed to be stronger than anything before and Rose was completely lost in it. He even noticed her moving her head exactly like in the vision. Blushing, he looked at the other dancers who all stared at the strange couple, and did his best to move with Rose to a shaded corner. The Doctor groaned when the images backfired and he suddenly saw her head bobbing over his stiff member. He might be a Time Lord, but even he couldn't fight a fantasy as strong as this and felt his trousers tightening at the sight. Still holding Rose in his arms, he leant against a column and moaned when even the feelings broke through his defences.

Both of them were now completely lost and rid the stream of emotions, unable to do anything more than enjoying the ride. Rose began to move quicker and the Doctor's breathing became heavier. When she released his member in the vision for a few seconds, the Doctor found enough strength to free himself from the fantasy's hold and with all his might, he ended the transfer of images.

~*~

Rose groaned when she felt herself falling back into reality. Confused, she wanted to look around but then realised, the Doctor held her in his arms. Everything came suddenly back... the alien planet, fantasy machines, the market place, the dance... the dance!

She gasped, when she realised where she was, what they were doing. They danced and she... she got that strange vision and-...

Slowly, she looked up at the Doctor's face and her eyes widened when she saw him leaning against a column, panting heavily.

"Doctor! What... what happened...? Oh God!" She put her hand over her mouth, her eyes widening in shock and stumbled back. "W-What have I done? What have _we_ done?! _What happened?!_"

Rose looked over the dishevelled Time Lord, her eyes abruptly stopping at the tent in his pants. Blushing furiously, she turned to run away but the Doctor caught her wrist.

~*~

When Rose suddenly came to her senses and looked in horror at their situation, the Doctor remembered the time she was mad at him for not telling her about the TARDIS being inside her mind and swallowed visibly. If he was honest with himself, he didn't imagine in the slightest to actually have to explain the power of the ring and what he did to her. The Doctor thought, they would just go with the flow. He would seduce her in the end without the help of any fantasy and they would happily shag ever after. Now, he noticed how unusual naïve that way of thinking was of him...

"Rose, it's not what you think. You... you didn't do anything, I..." he tried to explain but was for once lost for words.

Rose looked back at him and then to his hand holding her wrist. She suddenly grabbed his own and hold his hand in front of her face, staring at the ring on his finger.

"That stone! But that is... I... you..." She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing in realisation. "_You!_"

The Doctor winced at the venom in her voice and got the unmistakable feeling, she would soon show him how exactly an oncoming storm was supposed to look like...

~*~

Rose couldn't believe what she just found out. It was _him_! Him, who sent those embarrassing and utterly arousing images to her mind! Him, who humiliated her in public! Him, who... She swallowed when her thoughts suddenly did a one-eighty. In a way, it was also him, who touched her like that... him, who drove her to insanity with his ministrations... _him,_ who responded to _her_ touch!

Rose smirked. She could either be mad at him for a few days or let him pay her back in the sweetest way possible. Making a choice that really wasn't one, she grabbed his jacket by the lapels, pressed his body hard against the column and met his lips in a heated, passionate kiss. Revenge was sweet indeed...

~*~

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise, when he felt a kiss instead of the awaited slap. His brain already worked out an escape plan when her angry face suddenly changed to a smug grin.

Not about to question her mood swings any further when he could kiss her back instead, the Doctor encircled her waist with his arms and pressed her body even closer to his, letting himself drown in the kiss.

Well, often his plans didn't work out like he expected them to do but at least the result was often more than satisfactory.

"I take it you are not upset any more?" the Doctor asked tentatively when they had to stop the kiss to breath.

Rose smirked at him with an evil glint inside her eyes, he didn't think she would ever be able to produce. "Oh, I'm upset alright but I intend to let you apology to me. _Over _and _over_ and _over._" She kissed his lips after every 'over' and then moved her mouth to his ear. Her hot breath brushed his ear and made him shiver when she spoke again, "The whole night." Rose gently bit inside his earlobe, making the Doctor squeak rather unmanly. "My whole life."

He gasped at her words and sent a picture of their bedroom to her mind. Rose grinned at him, took his hand and said, "Glad we agree with each other." Gently, she pulled him through the crowd to the hotel, making the Doctor briefly wonder _when_ and _how_ she turned the tables like that on him. He had no problems to negotiate with the most barbaric races but one word from this former London shop-girl and he was like a little puppy following its master.

The Doctor grinned brightly when he admired Rose's body move in front of him. For once, he didn't mind the loss of control... not at all.

~*~

Only one chapter left... hope it helped to improve my smut writing a little ;)  
You can tell me if you want to have a sequel or a new smut story. I have ideas for both and can't really decide what to do next... Love writing both :)


	6. Chapter 4

Puh, last chapter :).  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved the story! I really, really appreciate it! To be honest, I was a little shocked to get so many positive reviews... even a little scared XD. It was supposed to be for practise after all and I would never have guessed that so many people were interested in it. I also didn't want to disappoint anyone and really hope I didn't.  
Well, anyway. Over 4000 words... my longest chapter ever. And quite fluffy.

Alright then, thanks for reading and please enjoy :)

~*~

Rose prayed to God, the Doctor wouldn't notice how nervous she really was. Although she acted all confident and bossy before, that was mostly her anger speaking out of her. Now, when they were on their way to their bedroom... when she felt his eyes upon her, she realised what a step like this really meant for their relationship. Moreover, she just as good as confessed her undying love to him... _'My whole life'... _why had she said something like that? What if he didn't feel the same? The Doctor was obviously interested in her body... but what if that was all he wanted? What if he chucked her out of the TARDIS, once he got it?

But no... he wasn't like that. Not like Jimmy... no, not him... not the Doctor.

Still, the uncertainness prevailed in Rose's heart and her hand tightened around the Doctor's.

~*~

The Doctor noticed a change in Rose's posture even before she nearly crushed his hand. Her shoulders stiffened, the confidence in her walk seemed to drift away and he even saw her shoulders shaking a little. Frowning, he stopped abruptly, making her stumble back a little because of their still connected hands.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked her concerned.

"Nothing... let's go." She didn't meet his eyes and tried to tug him along but the Doctor had none of it.

"I can see that something is bothering you, Rose. If you aren't ready for this, we don't have to do anything... I'm sorry for what I have done. If you feel pressured to-"

"No!" Rose yelled suddenly, making him jump a little. "I _am_ ready. Have been for a very long time actually... Bloody hand holding and hugging..." She muttered the last words under her breath. "Do you have any idea how frustrating that was? Being allowed to touch but not to _touch_. You nearly drove me insane!"

The Doctor blushed at her words. He _did_ smell an unusual amount of pheromones in the air when they were hand holding and hugging... naïve like he was, he thought it was normal for Rose. Healthy 21th century girl and all...

"But... what's the matter? You can tell me! You know you can, don't you?"

~*~

Now, he looked at her like _that_. All pleading doe-eyes and muffled hair. _God_... how she wanted him. And still... the fear of losing him afterwards was eating her alive.

"I know, I can... but..." Rose took a deep breath. She had to know how he felt... there was no way around asking. She turned her whole body around to face him and gently took his hand. When their fingers entwined, perfectly aligned like always, she began to speak, "It's just that... I don't want just one night, Doctor. If this is going to happen... if we are going to become more than friends, then I want more. I want everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you-" When he opened his mouth to speak, she gently lay a finger on his lips. "I know you can't do the same. You are a Time Lord... you will live hundred of years while I will wither and die. I know, I'm being selfish. I know, it's unfair to ask you this... but... Will you spent the rest of my life with me? Will you... stay with me... forever? My forever?"

Rose looked fearfully to the ground, not wanting to see the answer, she already awaited, in his eyes... Not willing to crush that little tinge of hope, she still hold in her heart.

A Time Lord, the last Time Lord in existence... the smartest man in the universe and a twenty year old shop girl from London? Who didn't take her A-levels and greatest achievement it was to win a bronze medal in gymnastics? Alright, she did some amazing stuff after she met the Doctor but what was she without him? Nothing... absolutely nothing.

~*~

The Doctor looked slightly shocked at Rose. He expected the emotional stuff, of course he did... only not now. Not without warning and... and not _now_. He was a Time Lord. He didn't do emotions. Although he was always different from the rest of his people, he still wasn't one for _talking_ about how he felt... couldn't really find the words. Or it was just the male part of him, that wanted him to run and hide... Either way, he was quite surprised by her sudden confession and couldn't find the right words to answer.

Though his silence seemed to do just that. "Alright, I understand," Rose said suddenly, letting go of his hand and looking into his eyes with tears shining in her own. "I know, I'm not good enough for you... I'm going back to the TARDIS and... and pack my bag."

The Doctor caught her arm when she wanted to run away. "Rose, you are being silly."

"I know, you don't have to rub it-"

"You _don't_ know," he cut her off before she was able to belittle herself any further. "Whatever gave you that strange idea... it's quite the opposite: _I'm_ not good enough for _you_!"

Rose eyes widened at his words. "Are you daft?"

"No... " he sighed in frustration. "Rose, I'm a murderer! I killed thousands, millions! I'm... I'm not a good person." He nearly choked on his words. Faces of people, killed because of him, invaded his mind. Things... terrible things he did... that happened, because he thought it was the right thing to do or he simply made a mistake, a flaw in his _great_ plan. He saw his home planet burning at his hands, heard people screaming inside his head... and with a look at Rose, the Doctor noticed, she saw just the same.

~*~

Rose nearly screamed when the Doctor's memories coursed through her mind. Terrible, terrible things... She saw everything, heard everything and knew at once that the Doctor couldn't possible want her to see them. Rose tried with all her might to chuck the images out of her mind, not because she was scared or disgusted but because she felt for him... because she didn't want to see anything he wanted to hide... wasn't ready to share. But the stream was too strong for her and she was overwhelmed. Fresh tears fell from her eyes when she saw what he had lost and remembered in this very moment. And however terrifying everything was... it only made her love him more. To have endured so very much and still stay sane... still saving worlds over and over again, the Doctor had to be an even more magnificent man, than she thought.

She lay a hand on his cheek, so gently as if she could break him and at once the horrible images vanished. They were replaced by light, so brilliant and pure, it would be able to destroy every corrupted soul with ease. Rose suddenly saw, what she was to him... what the Doctor thought and felt when he looked at her and it nearly broke her heart, like only true love was able to do.

_She_ was what kept him going... what gave him strength to go on after his people were gone... _She_ was the reason, he didn't give up a life older than that of most others. She was his salvation... anchor to the world of the living.

All of these thoughts and feelings and impressions led to the one sentence that would change their lives forever. "Doctor, I love you."

~*~

The Doctor stared at her. He couldn't believe his ears... of course, he suspected Rose to have feelings for him and the attraction was obvious... but love? How could someone like her, someone like Rose, love him?

When he wanted to voice his thoughts to her, Rose lay again a finger on his lips. "I know what you want to say, but I saw everything that happened just now... and I'm still here, am I not?" She smiled gently when his eyes widened. "I'm still here and I'm telling you how I feel. How I truly feel. Now... what about you Doctor?"

He could feel the tears burning inside his eyes and instead of saying it, he sent pictures to her. Voluntarily this time. Of how they first met... how he took her hand... their first date... the dungeon in Cardiff... every time they hugged and hold hands and what it meant to him.

The Doctor's hearts fluttered when she showed him her most brilliant smile. "That's more than enough for me."

He grinned back and cupped her cheek with his hand. Gently, he brushed his fingers over her soft skin and took hold of her chin. The Doctor turned her head slightly upwards and met her lips in a kiss filled this passion and above all, love. It felt different, kissing her this time. So unbelievable right, that he couldn't believe, they needed nearly two years to get to this point. Their lips, bodies and minds fitted together like being made for each other and the Doctor couldn't wait to explore the rest of her body... couldn't wait to make her finally his.

"Rose Tyler, I think it is time for another adventure... and for that, we don't even have to leave the bedroom..." he whispered huskily into her ear.

Rose blushed and giggled, a sound he would never grow tired from, and together they ran back to the hotel... ready to explore an entirely new world of their own.

~*~

The hotel lay dark in the silence of the night. Only a few lights emitted the building, making it glow like a palace made of crystals and giving it a romantic and serene atmosphere. Music could be heard in the distance, reminding the few remaining guests and staff members of the dance they were missing... for one reason or the other.

Pama Mo sat bored on the front desk, trying to solve crossword puzzles in her favourite magazine. Of course, she had to agree working overtime... she needed the money to buy the Fantasy Cabin, she had her eyes on for ages. But that also meant, sitting bored out of her mind for another five hours on this very spot without anything happening at all.

Most guests would be dancing till morning, the euphoric atmosphere on their planet made sure of that, and the few who decided to remain would stay in their rooms for _other_ activities...

Pama groaned at the thought of others enjoying themselves with their lovers... having extreme bad luck in her love life, she began to hate the happy couples, flirting and snogging in front of her... like that one right there.

Her eyes widened when she recognized Dr John Smith and his 'assistant' Rose Tyler, trying to get through the automatic doors without falling down while snogging wildly and touching every available spot of naked skin. She heard Rose giggling, when she _did_ fall down and the Doctor tried to catch her only to land with her in a bundle of limbs on the floor. Both laughed hysterically when they finally managed to get up and noticed Pama staring at them.

"Oh, you are still working? So sorry to disturb you, Pama," the Doctor said, still grinning widely and his hand never leaving that of Rose. He looked so unbelievable happy that Pama couldn't help herself and smiled back. "Could we get our keys?"

"Of course, Dr. Smith." She reached under the desk to get the keys to their room and when she leant over to give them to him, she whispered. "And congratulations!"

His face lit up even more, if that was possible. He thanked her and the couple went over to the elevator, stopping only for a few more kisses now and then.

Pama sighed heavily when she watched them and decided to call her ex-boyfriend first thing in the morning. Maybe a fantasy couldn't beat the real thing after all...

~*~

Rose squealed when the Doctor threw her onto the bed only to jump up on it right after her. Before she could do anything else, he pinned her to mattress, crushing his lips against hers. It was a desperate kiss. He bit and sucked on her upper lip before plunging his tongue into her mouth to taste her. The Doctor rocked his body against hers and she could feel his need pressing against her stomach. Moaning into his lips, Rose returned the kiss with equal fervour. She caressed his tongue with her own and ran her fingers through his hair.

When the dishevelled Time Lord pulled back, Rose was able to see a sudden change inside his eyes. The mirth was nearly gone, replaced by raw desire and lust. The Doctor let go of her hands and sat back, letting his eyes roaming over her body. Although being still fully clothed, Rose felt naked under his gaze and blushed furiously. He looked at her like he wanted to devour her.

"Rose..." he said with growling voice, his eyes finally returning to her face. "Strip. Strip for me."

Normally, Rose would be dismayed at being ordered around, by a lover no less, but the look inside his eyes and the sound of his voice, sent a wave of heat right to her every core.

Rose stood up from the bed and positioning herself right in front of him, Rose let the straps of her dress slowly fall over her shoulders. After opening the zip at the back, the dress fell at once in a bundle on the floor, revealing her body to the Doctor's hungry eyes.

Now being completely naked, save for her panties, Rose gasped, when the Doctor's hands began to explore her body. He ghosted his cold fingers over her flat stomach. One hand went up to cup her breast, the other behind her, on the small of her back. Now sitting on the very edge of the bed, the Doctor's hand pressed against her back, causing Rose to step out of her dress and moving between his legs. She gasped when, the Doctor's mouth found the nipple of the breast, his hand already caressed. He bit gently on it before swirling his tongue around the sensitive middle. Moaning in delight, when his hands wandered down to get rid of her panties, Rose enjoyed the feeling of his strangely hot tongue on her breasts and ran her hands through his hair. Neglecting her breasts for the moment, the Doctor leant down to take the interfering piece of clothing off, that hid the last part of her body from him.

~*~

The Doctor breathed the scent in, that invaded his nostrils as soon as he pulled her panties down. He knew without touching her how very wet she was for him and wanted nothing more than to push into her blazing heat.

Not wanting to end this too soon, however, he told her to lay down and was once again surprised by the commanding sound of his voice. She seemed to have awakened something primal inside of him... an animalistic side, long forgotten by his race.

He was even more surprised that she did what she was told and was almost ashamed by the rush of pleasure coursing through his body when he saw her so obediently fulfilling his every wish.

The sight of her laying on the bed, body completely exposed to him and an unbelievable amount of trust inside her eyes, let his hearts swell with happiness and beside the primal want to thrust hard into her body, he just leant down to brush his knuckles gently across her cheek and kissed her softly. His other hand tried to explore every inch of her body, memorizing every little curve and saving her reactions, those little gasps and moans, she exclaimed when he reached an especially responsive part, to his memory. He pulled back and swallowed hard when he saw her looking at him with eyes full of desire and lust. The Doctor watched her reaction, when he moved one of his hands slowly down her body, right to the little bundle of nerves.

She gasped when he pinched it a little and panted heavily when his hand reached further down. Fingers sought out her slippery wet folds and Rose's head pressed down into the pillow, when he roughly pushed two fingers into her. Seeing her clenching her fingers around the blanket, encouraged the Time lord to no end and slowly he began to move his fingers in and out of her.

Curiously he touched her clit with the other hand and gently rubbed on it, while watching her reactions with the interest, a scientist had for a new project.

"_Doctooor_..." He grinned when he heard her scream his name in pleasure and felt Rose convulse around his fingers, feeling something he could only describe as 'male pride' at the thought that _he_ was the one who made her come like this.

Feeling the beast inside him still roaring but being a little soothed by this first triumph, he removed his fingers from her hot body and tentatively licked some of her juice off of them. Grinning in delight at the taste, he leant down between her thighs and moved his tongue first over her clit and then right into her wet body.

~*~

Rose, still recovering from her first enormous orgasm, screamed when his tongue invaded her, feeling another climax quickly approaching. His pace increased and Rose, being reduced to gasps and moans, cried out when she came a second time that night. Her face flushed, when he looked up at her, eyes completely dark and a trace wetness still clinging to his lips. He moved up her body, pressing his still fully clothed form against her and she felt his hard member pressing against her. The Doctor dipped his head down to kiss her, his tongue battling with her own, and Rose tasted herself among the unmistakable taste that was the Time Lord himself.

Sitting up to finally remove his jacket and shirt, his eyes became even darker when he heard her growl in approval at the sight of his naked chest. Slowly, Rose's hands wandered over his body, asking silently if she was finally allowed to touch him.

The Doctor groaned at every little contact of skin and his eyes rolled back inside his head when she reached his nipples and began to roll them between her clever little fingers.

"_Rose..._" His voice was nothing more than a growl and when his eyes moved back to look at her, Rose gasped. The primal look had returned, freezing her on the spot like a deer in the headlights.

She yelped, when he suddenly took her hands and pushed her back on the bed, his hard-on pressing right on her entrance through his trousers.

"Stay here, _exactly _like that. _Don't_ move," he growled and Rose wouldn't even dream of disobeying his command.

Faster than even Jack would have been able to, the Doctor stepped out of his remaining clothes and stood beside the bed, completely naked. His stiff cock stood proudly to attention and Rose bit her lip at the sight, wishing now more than ever to be finally fucked by him.

"Doctor, _please_..." she began to beg, eyes drunken with lust.

~*~

The Doctor groaned, when she begged, fighting with all his might the urge to give in to his instincts.

"Rose, I-... I don't think I can be gentle," he expressed with the last bit of self-restraint he could muster.

"Don't want you to. Just give in... _Please!_"

Rose's answer took his last bit of control and like an animal, he growled as he covered her body with his own and thrust into her in one quick stroke.

She gasped when he finally filled her body and moaned when he began to move, penetrating her deeper and deeper with every stroke.

Rose screamed his name like a mantra over and over again, her body shuddering with pleasure. The Doctor's breathing became heavier and he quickened his pace, losing control completely. When he felt her contracting for a third time around him, he too came with a shout and spilled his hot seed inside of her. With his last remaining strength, he lay down beside her, rolling Rose around with him, so he could still stay inside of her.

Their breathing slowly returned to normal and the Doctor grinned at her, when Rose opened her eyes.

"Hello," he whispered to her, nuzzling his head in the small curve between shoulder and neck and breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"Hello," she answered, flashing him her most brilliant smile. "Had been damn time, you showed me your moves."

The Time Lord grinned at her cheekiness. "Oh, so I got the moves then, yeah?"

Rose frowned in mock thoughtfulness. "Let's say it like this: For a 'hardly used' body, you weren't that bad."

Growling, he moved his hand up and down her spine, making her shiver in response. "Hardly used, eh? So, you _did_ remember Cassandra's words... Well, I have the whole night left to show you _exactly_, what I learned in nine hundred years of time and space."

~*~

Rose never thought 'making love' would be an appropriate term for having sex, but when the Doctor worshipped her body like the most precious thing in the world, she began to believe it was more than accurate. He made love to her another three times that night (you gotta love a Time Lord's stamina...) and with every caress and stroke, he showed her how much he loved her.

Completely sated for now, they were sitting on the bed, bodies covered only with blankets and their legs entangled.

The Doctor had called room service right after Rose woke up (he only slept two hours and spent the rest of the time watching her sleep), so they would be able to have breakfast in bed.

"These are Gorgongulas, berries," he said, pointing at a bowl of red-yellow looking, peach sized fruits. "Although they are tasting more like a mix of apples, honey and bananas... and are too big to be berries, really... and of course, they smell like tomatoes...Well, technically speaking, they aren't berries at all, but they taste great! Here, try it!"

The Doctor looked at her like a little boy with a new toy and held the... fruit (?)... right in front of her mouth. Cautiously, Rose took a small bite from it and her eyes widened, when the... thing... reached her taste buds. It was one of the most delicious things, she ever tried.

Laughing at her sudden eagerness, when Rose took the Gorgongula out of his hand to devour it as quickly as possible, the Doctor reached over to get another one for himself.

"So, what are we doing today?" Rose asked, after eating up. She licked her fingers as luscious as possible, knowing too well that he was watching her every move.

"Well, I _planned _to explore the planet with you, but... I fear if you keep doing that, I won't let you leave this room." His voice suddenly became a growl so much like the one, he exclaimed the whole night, that Rose felt heat pooling between her legs.

After sucking on her fingers and releasing them with a 'plop', she grinned cheekily at him. "Who said I wanted to leave? Never leaving you, Doctor. That's me."

The Doctor smiled back and leant forward to lick a trace of juice from her chin. "Yeah, that's you..." he whispered. "By the way... I didn't tell you what exactly the ring is able to do, did I?"

Rose gasped when she saw images of him taking her in all possible places and positions. "It can do that and-" She moaned when she felt fingers touching her body that weren't there. "-and that... and-"

Rose suddenly came with a shout, making him grin in delight. "-that. Or do you prefer the real thing?" he asked with arched eyebrow.

Growling, Rose threw the tablet of food across the room and grabbed the Doctor by his shoulders to press him into the cushions, like he did with her only hours ago.

And after a day and night full of passion and love, they were of one thing certain: No fantasy or dream could ever compare to reality.

~*~

There will be a sequel called 'Reality' if nothing changes... also a smut fic of course. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review :)


End file.
